


The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Banner

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the amazing project of Cinna Minion<br/>http://www.keiramarcos.com/roughtrade/?cat=174</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnaMinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMinion/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/cinna%20minion/ban_zps12242402.jpg.html)


End file.
